The Smashers go to CiCi's!
by WingedFish
Summary: Based on a dream I had a while back. The Smashers get an evening away from the Smash Mansion and enjoy some good old deep-dished goodness! Rated T for gross humor. OC from my other fanfic is here.


**Okay, like it says in the summery, this short story is based upon a dream I had a while back. Although this is a lot more embellished! I do not own Smash Bros. or CiCi's (although I wish I did. Then I could eat all the pizza I wanted!), they all belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OC, who is from my other fanfiction "A Boy and His Bird". **

Today was a special treat for the Smashers. They were all gonna go eat at CiCi's Pizza restaurant! After everyone piled onto the huge Smash Bus, they were off. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into the meat lovers pizza!" declared Ike while licking his chops. "Just what you need, MORE meat…" said his friend Marth, who was in the middle of brushing his blue hair. "Hey, meat gives you protein, which equals extra energy for the matches!" retorted the mercenary. "I for one would like several slices of pepperoni with extra cheese and banana peppers!" exclaimed Jay, the nature controller. "Yeah, me two!" agreed Pit, his angelic best friend. "Except no peppers, I can't stand spicy food." He added while sticking his tongue out. The Mushroom Kingdom princess threw in her opinion as well. "Zelda and I don't mind spicy food, just not any meat. Too fattening!" "Yeah, we do have a figure to maintain, so that means lots of fruits and veggies" said her Hylian companion. Brazil, Jay's feathered friend, squawked in approval. Being a parrot, he shared the same diet. The Ice Climbers Popo and Nana joined in the conversation. "All that is good and all, but the best part is the desserts!" They said in perfect unison. "Poyo! Poyo!" "Yoshi!" Kirby and Yoshi shouted in agreement. At last the arrived at the eating establishment, everyone practically drooling in anticipation. "All-a right, I'll-a take care of a-the cashier while you-a guys get started." Mario announced as he walked up to the register to pay for everyone. "Alright, let's feast!" said Ike as he grabbed a plate, Marth rolling his eyes behind him. Everyone each had their own distinct preferences to what kind of pizza they wanted, and even how they ate it! Ike, Jay, and Pit dug right in, only stopping occasionally to grab a sip of ice-cold water, much to Marth and the two princesses' disgust. "Have you ever heard of such things as manners?" reprimanded the Altean. "Huh? What is that?" questioned the indigo-haired swordsman before chomping right back down into his giant slice of pizza adorned with everything kind of meat imaginable. "Ugh, I give up." Sighed the prince as he returned to his own meal. He, the two princesses, and Brazil the parrot were eating salads with veggie pineapple pizzas. The first three were taking their time daintily cutting the foodstuffs into little bit-sized pieces, but the third was even worse then his master, flinging food bits all around. But, being a bird, he didn't get chastened for his lack of table curtsy. Some of the other Smashers weren't any better either. Wario (who preferred extra garlic), King Dedede, Kirby, and Yoshi were eating the pizzas in a horrendous pace. The last two however were not making a mess at all. Because they swallowed the meat pies whole! Others like the psychic kids Ness and Lucas levitated the slices and ate them in midair, eliminating the messy hand problem. Bowser and Red's Charizard preferred to fry their pieces of deep-dished goodness before eating, being carful not to set the tables on fire. The apes Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong brought their own extra ingredient, bananas, and lots of them. Unfortunately, they didn't bother to put the peels in the trash can, instead throwing them on the floor. Which needless to say accounted for more then a few tripping accidents… Everyone else ate mostly normal, much to the relief of the poor building manager. After eating, and getting charged on sugar, the young Smashers headed for the arcade. Only it was rather small, leading to lots of bickering between the little ones. Luckily, Pit and Jay, with a little "persuasional help" from his tenacious companion Brazil, quickly managed to get the children to take turns before things turned into an all out war. After an hour or so, everybody was stated and the group piled once again into the gargantuan vehicle that is the Smash Bus. "We should do this more often!" commented Pit. "Yeah, it sure beats being stuck in that old mansion all the time!" replied his nature controlling friend. But everything changed at an instant. Because Wario, loaded on garlic, suddenly let loose a huge belch, filling the bus with its offensive odor. "Aw come on dude, couldn't you have held it in until we got back!" complained Link, who was trying not to breath. "Sorry, but what goes down must come back up!" replied the portly man. But the apology wasn't enough for a certain Altean prince, who exclaimed, "Good lord man, it smells like a rat died in a sewer in here!" "This is going to be a long trip home." The angel noted as he help his nose. "You can say that again!" agreed a sickened Jay.

**Haha! Way to make everyone almost pass out Wario! For those of you who have been reading "A Boy and His Bird", this isn't canon to that story. This is strictly a funny little something I wanted to share. I really enjoy feedback, so be sure to review! **


End file.
